


Omega 3

by ad_renalyn_rush



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Fluff, M/M, NathAdrien, OT3, Omega Verse, Romance, Sexy times lol, Smut, You can fight me on that, idk but the title sounded funny to me, just a little, lol, lukadrien, lukadrien is a cute ship, oh god help me lol, polyamorous relashionship, starting 2019 with some sin, who ships these 3 tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_renalyn_rush/pseuds/ad_renalyn_rush
Summary: Adrien Agreste, a model and an Alpha, fawned over by both men and women..But what if he's not really what he presents himself to be?...Adrien x Luka x Nathaniel- Do I need to say more?.........oh ye, Omega Verse (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)





	1. Hierarchy

**Author's Note:**

> My initial plan was to post this on Christmas, but I was finding it hard to get creative....so I guess Jan 1, 2019 it is!  
> \- Not Beta'd btw! but I did my best so I hope you guys enjoy it <3 
> 
> \- I love LukAdrien ship, but I also really like dominant Nathaniel, so he's in the mix (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)  
> \- I didn't proof read thoroughly >w<" sorry! so please if you find any mistakes, point it out so I can fix it :)   
> \- Kudos and comments are very much appreciated since they really motivate me to write more! <3

Luka groaned, shuffling under the sheets insearch for his phone which is currently buzzing on the bed. He sat up and squinted to the bright light assaulting his eyes. “Adrien” He read, realising that it's a video call, Luka quickly swiped up to answer only to be met by the smirking Red-haired Nathaniel. 

 

_ “Bonjour mon chéri, Vous nous manquez! Sorry to wake you, it's probably really early there right now”  _

 

_ “Bonjour?”  _ Luka questioned, not aware of what time of the day where he currently is.  _ “Why do you have Adri’s phone though? Everything okay?”  _ He asked Nathaniel with a raised brow  _ “Mon Dieu, I miss you guys too,”  _ He sighed, running a hand through his hair, his lips curling to a smile. 

 

_ “Oh our pretty boy is here, just thought we'll give you a little something since you weren’t with us on Christmas- but anyway,”  _ Nathaniel start to walk towards another room with an excited grin on his face all the while. 

 

Nathaniel switch the camera to reveal what’s behind the door as he opens it.  _ “Merry late Christmas and Happy New Year, Couffaine.”  _ Luka gaped once the “present” is revealed: 

 

Adrien on a chair only wearing his boxer briefs, collar, gag and blindfold. His hands cuffed behind his back.

 

_ “Mmph! Mm!~”  _ Adrien whimpered, his body trembling in excitement.  _ “He's in heat, we need our Alpha- ”  _ Nathaniel chuckled seeing Luka gulped on the other side of the line.  _ “What should we do first hm? Unwrap your present maybe?”  _ Nathaniel chuckled at Luka’s reaction.  _ “Merde, oh god-”  _ Adrien flinched,his body reacting to a familiar voice that he grew fond of over the years.  _ “Lffa! Lffa!- mn~”  _ He panted, calling out Luka’s name through his gagged mouth. 

 

Luka licks his lip before softly biting his lower lip as he deeply breathed out.  _ “Like what you see?”  _ Nathaniel chime in, placing the phone near Adrien so he can hear Luka speak.  _ “You look so good right now, Mon Amour.”  _ Luka said softly, adoration clear in his voice which sent shivers down Adrien’s spine.

 

_ “Who knew that Adrien Agreste who’s fawned by both men and women is like this behind closed doors, huh”  _ Nathaniel reaches out to caress Adrien’s cheek  _ “I really like this side of you, Agreste, I’m sure Luka does too.”  _ Adrien turn into a whimpering mess, blushing even further. 

 

_ “Huh, I still remember the time he first went in heat..”  _ Luka said, a soft smile on his face as his eyes take in the image of Adrien, engraving it in his mind.

 

~~~

_ “There are three types of biological roles in our hierarchical society. I’m sure everyone in this room already knows that.”  _ Ms. Mendeleiev announced, facing the students expressionless.  _ “Alpha, Beta and Omega-”  _ She continued to explaining the topic to the class. 

 

_ “Most people can distinguish between Alphas and Omegas just by looking at them, but it may be a bit tricky to distinguish a Beta”  _ Ms. Mendeleiev went on, discussing their anatomy throughout the duration of the class. 

 

After an excruciating hour of listening to Ms. Mendeleiev talk about the hierarchical system and pointing at students as an example,  and of course, Adrien wasn’t spared the embarrassment of being used as a ‘fine’ example, according to Ms. Mendeleiev, of an Alpha. 

 

_ “Yo dude, you coming?”  _ Nino called as he stood by the door with Marinette and Alya.  _ “You guys go ahead, I have fencing practice in a moment.”  _ Adrien smiled apologetically as the three of them say their goodbyes. Adrien checked his phone to look at the time  _ “I should probably take them now.”  _ He reminded himself picking up his bag to rummage for his medication. 

 

_ “Uuhh-”  _ Furrowing his brows, he kept on rummaging in his bag, making sure to check every compartment.  _ “Ah! There it is!”  _ He exhaled deeply in relief, unaware that he's been holding his breath in. He shook the small canister before opening the lid, only to find that it's already empty.  _ “Ugh! Great, just great… Now what do I do?!”  _ He bites the inside of his cheek, contemplating whether to go home or cautiously to go through the rest of the day. 

 

Adrien sighed, deciding to stay in  Collège instead as he calls his Father’s assistant to get him   _ “Bonjour Nathalie, um- can you get me more Meds? I didn’t realise I’ve gone through the whole thing- No, I’ll stay for my fencing- Yes, yes-- don’t worry I’ll be careful. Thanks Nathalie, bye.”  _

 

He made his way towards the locker room, taking a mental note not to get too close to anybody. Being the son of a renowned Designer in the Fashion Industry who also have a solid Alpha background, it’s vital that Adrien holds up to his Father’s expectation, or so that is what he’s been taught his whole life. 

 

The Agreste family tree is made up mostly of Alphas with either an Alpha or Beta spouses. It’s been known to the public that his parents, Gabriel and Emilie are an Alpha and a Beta. Therefore, most people assume that Adrien is an Alpha, because of his physique apart from having his bloodline to back it up. However, Adrien Agreste is no Alpha. 

 

No one apart from his parents, Nathalie and his bodyguard know about this, it’s been hidden to the public for the sake of the Agrestes’ reputation. Therefore, he’s been taking suppressant medication ever since he came of age.

 

He stood in front of his locker, preparing to change to his fencing gear when an odd noise coming from the other side of the lockers. 

 

_ “Mmn~ w-wait! What if there’s someone else in he- Ahn!”  _ An unfamiliar voice said, almost in a whisper.  _ “Sshh, just keep your voice down, hand me the lube will you?”  _ Another voice replied. Adrien blushed, knowing who may be one of the two that’s behind the lockers.  _ “I swear to- Mmph! Haa! S-stop for a sec! A-ahn!”  _ The person moaned, making Adrien blush even harder.   
  


_ “Merde! Not now-”  _ Adrien slaps himself mentally as he starts to feel nauseous, his body reacting to someone’s scent.  _ “Fuck! please, not now!”  _ He covered his nose with his hand, hoping that it would at least help him last until he gets out of the room.

 

_ “Someone else is here- oh!- jeez, I get that you’re frustrated but don’t just suddenly pull out like that!”  _

 

_ “Flowers? Wait, no, honey?- definitely an omega though”  _ One said, zipping himself up.  _ “Dammit, it’s too- intoxicating”  _ The other person said, following the source of the scent.  _ “Hey where are you going?”  _ The familiar voice questioned.  _ “Investigating? Aren’t you curious who’s on the other side? Just look at us- I’m in so much pain here! Both back AND front!”  _

 

Adrien froze in panic.  _ “Shit! They’re going to know it’s me- Out off all days, I have to be in heat TODAY?!”  _ Adrien mentally scolded himself as he start to feel the leak from his back, his body preparing itself to consummate.  _ “No, no, no, please”  _ He took a sit, placing his head on his hands, not knowing how to handle the current situation.  _ “This is going to be the end of me-”  _

 

_ “What the- Adrien?!”  _ Adrien was pulled out from his thoughts, looking up to see who the person is.  _ “Wait, did you just say Adrien?”  _ The blue haired boy asked the red haired boy who’s now staring at you, surprised.  _ “H-hey guys”  _ Adrien awkwardly wave at them, trying to play it off.  _ “Sorry, I d-didn’t mean to interrupt, I should get going, I still have f-fencing to get to,”  _ He quickly got up, blushing in both embarrassment and excitement as his pheromones start to coat the whole room. He places his gym bag in front of him in an attempt to hide the mess in his trousers. 

 

_ “Oho? Trying to get away are you?- so, an omega huh”  _ Nathaniel walks towards Adrien, dragging every step as he eyes Adrien from head to toe.  _ “S-sorry? What do you- I-I’m an Alpha”  _ Adrien gulped before giving Nathaniel the best model smile he can offer in his current situation.  _ “There’s no use hiding it you know, It’s your words against- your body, Agreste.”  _ Nathaniel smirks, licking his lips as he stares at Adrien’s trousers.  _ “Wow, you’re already soaked.”  _

 

_ “Nathaniel.”  _ Luka said with a firm tone as he grab Nathaniel’s shoulder.  _ “Stop it.”  _

 

Adrien bit his lower lip, taking a step back doing his best not to get carried away by Luka’s scent that’s .  _ “Hey, are you okay? Don’t tell me this is your first heat?”  _ Luka asked, walking towards Adrien, who took a step back.  _ “P-please, don’t come any closer- I don’t think my body can’t take anymore”  _ Adrien stumbled as he took another step back, falling on his ass. 

 

_ “That looks really painful, then again all of us are”  _ Nathaniel pipped in, standing beside Luka with his arms crossed on his chest.  _ “Just look at Luka over here”  _ He said grabbing Luka’s bulge  _ “Oh shi-”  _ Luka hissed at the sudden friction. He blushed looking straight at Nathaniel, lust clear in his eyes before taking his hand from him.  _ “Nath, please. Don’t make me.”  _ Luka warned, which left Nathaniel wanting more. 

 

_ “Why won't it stop?! my body feels so hot, i-it hurts!”  _ Adrien palmed his bulge over his soaked trousers in an attempt to relieve him from the pain. 

 

 _“You have to mate, unless you have suppressants?”_ Nathaniel crouched down beside him. _“Well, we can definitely help you though- right? Luka?”_ Nathaniel gazes up at Luka with his bedroom eyes. Luka rolled his eyes in return _“Your call, Agreste.”_ He exclaimed, standing in front of the two. 

 

_ “H-help me, p-please”  _ Adrien begged panting. He gazes up at him only to be met my Luka’s hungry eyes as he wet his lips.  _ “Nathaniel, door.”  _ Luka commanded, Nathaniel chuckled, getting up to lock the doors. 

 

_ “Adrien, Get up.” _


	2. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! sorry, this actually took a while to write. I was contemplating whether to make this an entire chapter or together with the 'present' story line- if that make sense..well you'll see what I mean when you guys read it lol!  
> So here's some update:  
> \- Flashback is a whole chapter so this fic is now going to be 3 chapters and not 2 :D HAZAAH!!  
> \- I'm adding in some fluffy fluffs...cause LukAdrien be cute (ᴗ ͜ʖ ᴗ)
> 
> Here we go!!!!!! (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)(͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)(͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)  
> Enjoy my lovelies! <3

_“W-wait, wait! I'm not ready”_ Adrien yelped as Nathaniel unzips his trousers, pulling it down along with his underwear revealing his cock

 

 _“You're body is more honest than what's coming from your mouth, Agreste.”_ Luka whispered as he towers behind Adrien, squeezing his ass before directly touching his hole with his finger _“Wow, you’re dripping already”_ Luka said as he slowly slides his finger in.

 

 _“A-ah! F-fuu!—ck!”_ Adrien panted out as Nathaniel grab the base of his cock while the other strokes his length.

 

 _“You’re pretty big for an Omega, no wonder people assume you’re an Alpha male”_ Nathaniel said as his lips curling into a smile as he gazes up at Adrien who’s looking straight at him with his lust filled eyes and a blush on his cheeks.

 

 _“You smell so fucking good,”_ Nathaniel lean in before giving his tip a kitten lick, not breaking their eye contact. _“You taste like- honey? Huh, interesting.”_

 

Adrien closed his eyes biting his lower lip, welcoming all the new sensations. _“Relax”_ Luka whispered as he start to rub his hardened length between Adrien’s ass.

 

 _“T-too tight!”_ Luka groaned, gritting his teeth as he slowly slides himself inside him, taking breaks for Adrien to get use to him. _“Gah! Ahn!~ Too much! I-if you c-continue I- Haa!~ I’m g-going to b-break!”_ Adrien said in a breathy moan as Luka finally got to sheath himself fully into Adrien.

 

Luka didn’t move, giving Adrien a chance to adjust to him as he stares at the back of his neck with hungry eyes before leaning in giving it a kiss. _“You have no idea how much I wanna mark you right now.”_ Adrien gasp as he felt Luka slowly pulling out, only to be filled by him again with a sudden thrust, while Nathaniel continues explore Adrien’s cock with his tongue as he strokes himself.

 

_“If you continue like that I-I’m going to-!”_

 

Luka took it upon himself to cover Adrien’s mouth, shushing him down. _“If you continue to talk- Ugh!- p-people are going to hear you. You wouldn’t want them seeing you like this now, would you?”_ Luka made sure to thrust even harder as he state the last sentence, making his point.

 

Luka started thrusting slowly before picking up his pace, groaning in pleasure as he can feel Adrien tightening around him. _“Merde! You're too much!”_ Luka cry out, his thrusts becoming inconsistent.

 

Nathaniel was the first one to come undone, gagging as he take as much of Adrien as he can. Intoxicated by Adrien’s sweet scent and taste, his body finally gave in, his cock throbbing shooting his load. With furrowed brows, Adrien looked at Nathaniel’s expression intently, changing from lust to pure ecstacy.

 

Nathaniel groaned and gagged, his body shaking as he continue to stroke a few more times while he take Adrien deeply one more time before pulling back, strings of saliva and juices connecting them. Nathaniel exhaled deeply, wiping his mouth, eyes trained on the two male in front of him. _“Oh shit”_ He cursed under his breath, wetting his lips.

 

Luka continued to pound Adrien from the back finally finding his rhythm. He slid his free hand up under Adrien’s shirt to his chest, tweaking a nipple which made Adrien squirm and moan in Luka’s touch. He shot his head up, resting it on Luka’s shoulder, which gave access to his neck. Luka took the opportunity to assault the area with his mouth, sucking and licking one spot.

 

Nathaniel on the other hand, is now on his phone, taking a video of the two of them, lazily stroking himself. Adrien’s cock twitched, nearing his climax. Nathaniel got down on his knees once again, rubbing Adrien’s cock.

 

Luka chuckled as he felt Adrien lick his fingers, Adrien grab his hand that was covering his mouth to suck on his finger. _“Open up and look at me”_ He complied to Luka’s commands, Luka inserted another finger exploring Adrien’s mouth. Adrien averted his gaze in embarrassment.

 

 _“Don’t make me repeat myself, Adrien.”_ Luka said sternly, asserting his dominance. Adrien whimpered, staring back at Luka’s hungry eyes with his half lidded ones _“He’s about to blow~”_ Nathaniel said excitedly as he continue to rub, feeling every twitch and throb of Adrien’s cock.

 

 _“Nng!~”_ Adrien groaned as Luka started thrusting faster and deeper. _“Cum, cum for me.”_ He whispered, placing both of his hands on Adrien’s hips as he continue to fuck him into incoherency, Luka’s deep, smooth voice together with his movements send Adrien to the edge, his gaze not leaving Luka. Adrien gasps at the sudden wet contact, he look down, realising Nathaniel has taken him in again.

 

 _“I’m cumming! I-I’m c-cumming!”_ Adrien declared, his hips jerked forward as he

unravel in Nathaniel’s throat. _“Fuck!”_  Luka cursed, quickly pulling out as Adrien became too tight, squirting his load on his back and ass. Both of them moaned in pleasure echoing in the room.

 

Adrien’s legs wobbled, threatening to give in. However, Luka was quick, wrapping his arms around his waist giving him support. _“You alright?”_ Luka asked, concerned. _“Sorry- we may have overdone it..”_ He followed, tinge of pink dusting his cheeks which didn’t go unnoticed by Nathaniel as he got up fixing himself.

  


_“I’m surprise you find the will to pull out at the right time, Lulu~ ”_ Nathaniel teased crossing his arms against his chest with a smirk on his face.

 

Luka rolled his eyes at Nathaniel, still holding Adrien in his arms who’s still catching his breath. _“So, you’re not jealous that I didn’t got to do you?”_ He grinned, pulling up his jeans with his free hand.

 

 _“Wha- Me? Jealous? Oh please- In fact, I’m glad I got to take a break from your vicious pounding”_ Nathaniel chuckled. Luka lets go of Adrien, who’s collecting himself, before walking towards Nathaniel. Luka snakes an arms around Nathaniel’s hips _“Uh huh, sure”_ He snickered as he slowly lean in, giving Nathaniel a soft kiss while caressing his cheek with his other hand _“You were great today”_ Luka whispered that earned a blush from Nathaniel.

 

 _“Uh, I don’t think I can wear t-this, so um..I’ll just go change”_ Adrien interjected, soaked trousers in his hand, finally getting himself together. _“Oh, you can borrow my tracksuit.”_ Luka replied, heading towards his locker to get his track pants, offering it to Adrien.

 

 _“Just might be big though, lengthwise”_ Luka said, scratching the back of his head. _“Oh I’m sure Adrien knows that already,- or should I say ‘felt’ it already?”_ Nathaniel said with a raised brow and half smile, air-quoting to emphasise the word. Both males blushed as they were caught off guard. Luka let out a _‘fucking-one-of-those’_ sigh, already used to Nathaniel’s dirty antics.

Luka mouthed the word _‘Sorry’_ with a smile to Adrien who was a little bit flustered. The three of them flinched as they hear the nearing murmurs of students. Adrien checked his watch for the time. _“Crap, they’re here for fencing practice”_ Adrien said, panic in his eyes. The three of them scrambled for their things while Luka clean up today’s event evidence.

 

 _“You guys go first. Use the fire exit. Hurry!”_ Luka said urgency clear in his voice. Adrien grabbed his belongings, following Nathaniel who’s now heading to the door. _“What about you?”_ Adrien ask turning to Blue haired boy. _“Go, Agreste.”_ Luka responded with a soft smile that got Adrien’s heart skip a beat, he nodded hesitantly before turning back, trying to catch up to Nathaniel.

 

The red haired boy cleared his throat _“So, you like him?”_ He asked, as both of them walk side by side. Adrien gulped, readjusting his bag strap, not knowing what to answer as guilt starts to form, settling in his stomach.

 

 _“Pfft! It’s okay, I’m not actually jealous- Luka and I, we’re just friends. He’s just- erm, helping me?”_ The redhead reassures Adrien, a confused look on his face, unsure on how to explain what he meant to the Golden boy. _“Let’s just say that it’s unrequited”_ Nathaniel chuckled, followed by a sigh.  

 

 _“Since when did the two of you-- Uh, you know?”_ Adrien questioned, glancing at Nathaniel, avoiding to make an eye contact.

 

_“Started having sex? You know you can just say it outright, yeah? We’re not 14 anymore Agreste, we’re already legal, damn. And to answer you question, to be completely honest, I don’t remember.”_

 

 _“S-sorry, this is just all new to me- I just didn’t expect that y-you of all people would do that-”_ He said tripping over his words, trying not to offend the boy. _“Yeah, I’m not really a public person, I’m not exactly the talkative type y’know? A little judgey there though, all this time I thought you were an Alpha- but hey, here we are.”_ The redhead said with a nonchalant shrug.

 

 _“Oh, here, take this.”_ He handed a small paper bag to Adrien who gave him a questioning look. _“Suppressants, you wouldn’t want anyone else to smell your pheromones- though it’s subtle for now, thanks to us”_ Adrien gave Nathaniel an apologetic smile and thanked him. _“What about you? Don’t you need-”_

 

 _“Beta”_ Nathaniel interrupted, a soft smile graced his lips _“I know, I know, most people in our class thinks I’m an Omega, well a few of them knows that I’m not, like Jules, Rose, Marc and Luka.”_

 

Adrien hummed in response. Both of continued walking in silence that was only interrupted by Adrien’s message tone. He rummage in his bag taking out his phone, reading the message.

 

_‘Luka Couffaine: Hey! Luka here, I just wanna say sorry...you might need to cover up your neck..I may have gotten carried away..forgive me? >.< _

 

_P.S. Hope you get home safe, give me a call when you’re home please, just worried here’_

 

Adrien felt his cheeks warm up as he read the message. _“Is it Luka?”_ Adrien snapped out from his thoughts, giving his attention to Nathaniel _“uh, yeah, he apparently gave me a hickey”_ He said touching the tender spot on his neck, his lips curling to a smile.

 

 _“Alright, well, I’m going to have to leave you here, I’m heading the other direction”_ Both of them stood at a pedestrian intersection for a moment. Nathaniel pointing at the direction he’s about to take. _“Hmm, today was fun, thanks Agreste.”_ Nathaniel said before quickly pulling Adrien by his collar, giving him a quick kiss. _“See ya tomorrow, Agreste.”_ He said waving as he crossed, not looking back at Adrien who was left stunned.

 

 _“....Y-Yeah!....see-..you..”_ He responded, almost in a whisper as he fixes himself up before walking away.  

  
_“Can I like two people?..”_ He mumbled to himself with a sigh, confused about his new found feelings.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg! thank you for all the kudos you beautiful people!  
> lel...I think that it's safe to say that we all be #thirsty right? (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)
> 
> Please comment to let me know what you think so far :) and leave a kudos if you like it!  
> Thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 coming soon!! (I'm wrtiting it after posting this chapter)  
> Sin Train choo! choo! (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)(͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)(͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)


End file.
